The powered wrenching tool is used for wheel alignments in the automotive assembly plants and other wheel alignment service locations.
Currently used are held hand wrenches (pipe, chain, pac-man style) which are time consuming and physically debilitating. The only alternative available is capital equipment which is expensive in special design, installation, and maintenance.
The need for a powered tool is not solely based on a labor saving principle of reducing the amount of hand energy that must be used. There has developed a need for a tool to be used where limited space is available for the rotation of a wrenching tool.
In some powered rotating tools it is necessary that one or more elements of the tool rotate around the object. The space limitation that prevents the use of such powered rotating tool is the space at either side, parallel, and behind the object.
An object of the present invention is to provide a powered wrenching tool that is adapted for faster application.
Another object of the present invention in accord with the preceding objects is a powered wrenching tool that provides easy interfacing with convenient adjustment means for adapting the tool to varying diameters of the application.
A further object of the present invention in accord with the preceding objects is a powered wrenching tool that is adapted to have its power source reversible to side of the tool with the rotating elements of the tool adapted for rotation in either direction.
Another object of the present invention in accord with the preceding objects is a powered wrenching tool wherein the tool is easily interfaced to the diameter to be rotated.
Further objects and features of the invention will be readily apparent to those skilled in the field of invention. The appended drawings and specification illustrating the preferred embodiments.